Nervous Yet?
by chykla
Summary: What happens when Miku and Luka plays the 'nervous game' ? Read on and find out! WARNING; NOT REALLY HARDCORE BUT ITS YURI 8D


A/N ; Oh Mah Gawd. It's a LukaXMiku fic xD. =3= Let us proceed. IM NOT A PERVERTED LITTLE GIRL -,- I'm letting out all my fantasies through fanfics. =3=;; LEMON LEMON OH GAWD.I'M BAD AT YOU KNOW, THOSE SCENES BUT OH WELLS I'LL IMROVE LOL. PLEASE R AND R ;A; 3

Disclaimer; I don't own Vocaloid, but I do have a Vocaloid orz.

* * *

><p>Looking around Miku's room, Luka broke the silence and said<p>

"I wonder what we should do?"Of course, after a long day of practice Miku gazed at Luka with a confused as she eats her delicious leeks.

"I know! We should play the nervous test" Miku suggested.

Luka nodded and agreed that they should. Miku explains the rules.

"Who ever gets the person nervous wins" She cuts to the case

Miku went up to Luka to start the nervous test. She grabs Luka's waist and went up to her chest. She would tend to ask if she's currently 'uncomfortable' or 'nervous' and Luka would say, no.

"Luka-san, you win…" Miku sits down on the bed as she admits defeat

"Well, I guess it's my turn now is it?" She went up the bed where Miku is and commences her plan.

Luka started off small, she puts her hand over Miku's shoulder, then uses the other hand to grab a hold of her chin. She asks "Are you nervous?" Miku responded "Of course not! Come on Luka-San! Well whatever just try your best." To Luka, this might be child's play, maybe she has experience? Probably not? To Miku, Luka is just a caring older sister. Luka then removes her right hand away from Miku's chin toward Miku's thigh.

"If you feel uncomfortable and will admit defeat, just say, 'I give up' okay" Luka told Miku with a soft, warm smile.

Luka rubs Miku's thigh slowly thinking that she would give in but, Miku expected something better, something that will lead Luka to give up.

In frustration, Luka sighed and thought to her self for a second and found a new game plan. Luka pushes Miku on the bed which led Luka to be on top of Miku. Luka spreads Miku's legs as she puts her legs in between them and lowered her body down until the point that Luka's lips were side by side to Miku's neck. She starts taking off her clothes slowly starting from her skirt, then shirt, right to the point when the only thing that's left were Miku's panties and bra.(A/N; FROM THE NERVOUS GAME TO RAPE ROFL ! WELL IT'S NOT RAPE CAUSE MIKU LIKES IT DUR)

To get Miku a bit nervous, Luka tried to take off both her panties and bra using her mouth. She takes out the panties, and moved up to the bra to the point where Miku was completely uncovered.

"Luka-san…What are you doing?" Miku asked as she covers her flushed face."This is my way of the nervous game my beloved little sister"

Luka begins her attack. She inserts one finger after another inside Miku. Miku couldn't handle it but she's not losing to her. To Miku, this might be the perfect time to get a counter attack from the last game. She puts her legs and arms around Luka and kissed her roughly. Luka responded with moving her finger in and out faster. Miku moaned second by second. (A/N; I TOLD YOU MIKU LIKES IT SO IT'S NOT RAPE ITS SEX 8DDD)

"Luka-san…I…I…I'm ab- mphm" Luka interrupts with a passionate kiss.

Luka starts licking and sucking her breast to the point where Miku is at her limit. Miku told Luka that she gives up and Luka will not listen. She is now entangled by Miku and Miku is entangled by her. The passionately kissed once more. "I love you Luka-San, I-I-I'm about to- Ahhh~". Luka's fingers were all wet. She licks the liquid both on her fingers and the bed…and also Miku… Letting out a loud scream as Luka licks her inner body parts, she wants this moment to last forever. Just her and Luka on this one bed, together, forever. Miku changes the current of the wind and thus she takes over by taking off Luka's clothes slowly with her mouth. Miku starts sucking Luka's breast and which made Luka let out a loud moan. Miku was pleased with her achievement but not fully pleased yet.

Miku grabs Luka's breast with both her hands, as she rubs them slowly and licks them but, Luka stole her a kiss, a rough, deep, passionate kiss. A kiss that can last for eternity between these two. A kiss that changed their feelings toward each other. (A/N; I suck at details ok, I had to take a nervous test but since we were at the library =_=;;; you know yeah…)

Luka screamed from pleasure as Miku licks her inner parts. Luka screamed and moaned as hard as she could. She let out a loud moan but, she had woken up from a dream. A dream that she wished was reality. She wakes up from the bed and puts her clothes that were thrown on the ground. She turns around to the bed and saw Miku laying there sleeping. Luka looks at the time. The time tells it's currently 9:00 PM.

Luka smirked.

She gets on top Miku and plans to make her dream a reality.

-THE END-

* * *

><p>OML I FAIL -SHOT- PLEASE R n R I MIGHT IMRPOVE ROLF!THIS IS A ONE-SHOT SO =_= KTHX FOR READING ILU GUIS D8 I KNO ITS HORRIBLE D8 THANKS FOR READING IT THROUGH IT WAS SO SHORTTT DDD8<p> 


End file.
